


You Are The Best, Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaiian Heat [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asking Out, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car repair, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was pissed that his camaro was acting up, when he brought to Steve's, What happens startles them, Do they get together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is a part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	You Are The Best, Steve:

*Summary: Danny was pissed that his camaro was acting up, when he brought to Steve's, What happens startles them, Do they get together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Steve McGarrett was busy doing chores around his house, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came through like a bat out of hell, He was in a pissy mood, & he was in no mood to deal with shit, but he calmed down, as soon as he saw Steve, He smiled a little bit.

 

"Are you okay, Danno ?", Steve said, as he went over to him, & they greeted each other properly. "Sorry, I am just in a pissy mood, Babe", Danny said, as he apologizes, & he showed him the car, & explained the situation that he was facing.

 

"The Camaro is acting funny, & I don't want to take it to a crooked mechanic, Can you take a look at it for me ?", Steve nodded, & said, "Sure". He went to it, & started to make adjustments to it. After, The Vehicle was running normal again.

 

"Thank you, Thank you, You are the best, Steve", he surprised himself, & Steve, when he kissed him, There was silence, when they broke the kiss. Steve pulled him back in for another one, & they made out for awhile, til they broke the kiss again.

 

"Steve, Would you like to go out with me ?", Danny asked with a smile, "I would love to, Danny", The Mechanic said, & they shared one more kiss, & Danny went on to do his tasks. Steve knew that he made the right decision about Danny.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
